Fulminant ulcerative colitis is a worsening of ulcerative colitis characterized by a high white blood cell count and severe abdominal pain. At present, patients with fulminant ulcerative colitis are treated with high doses of steroids. In phase III-studies treatment with anti-TNFα has been investigated. Both drugs are general inhibitors of inflammation. They are effective in about 50% of cases but have serious adverse effects. Even if successfully treated fulminant ulcerative colitis has a tendency of recurring.
In patients with fulminant ulcerative colitis not responding to medical treatment prompt surgical intervention is mandatory. Ulcerative colitis is always restricted to the large intestine (colon). As a last measure the colon is resected, and an external ileostoma constructed. After a recovery period of at least 6 months and sometimes further medical treatment of rectal stump inflammation either ileorectal anastomosis or reconstructive surgery with a pelvic pouch will be performed in most patients to restore intestinal continuity. Both procedures entail loose stools about six times daily and disturbances in water- and mineral balances. There may also be fulminant episodes in Crohn's disease (fulminant Crohn's colitis), which are also serious conditions necessitating immediate medical and/or surgical intervention.
While the inflammation can be located in any part of the gastrointestinal tract in patients with Crohn's disease, it is usually confined to the most distal part of the small intestine and the first part of the large intestine (ileocaecal region). Medical treatment cannot cure the disease although anti-inflammatory drugs such as steroids and aza-thioprine relieve symptoms. Surgery with resection of stenotic and fistulating bowel segments is indicated in about 50% of patients; half of them will have recurrences and need further surgery. A method which can specifically turn off the inflammation in IBD and prevent recurrent disease in the individual patient thus is highly warranted.
WO 2008/038785 describes a cell adsorption column to remove cells, particularly activated leukocytes and cancer cells, and cytokines from the blood.